elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Axel
|image = Image:Motivator2f32a0d027bc27b219a0acde8a.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Flurry of Dancing Flames |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Roughly 25 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Nobody |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2283 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Kingdom Hearts |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = 6napsaday |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = kurachu }} Canon Information Background: Before Hollow Bastion got its name, Maleficent took over and a thousand Heartless attacked the town, the world was called Radiant Garden. Radiant Garden was a beautiful world, with green grass and clear, fresh water. In this world lived two boys, Isa and Lea, both best friends with big dreams. They hoped to infiltrate the castle one day and take over. Before they carried out their plans, they came upon a boy with a wooden practice Keyblade. Lea teased him, then challenged him to a fight. He lost, but decided that the boy, whose name was Ventus, would from then on be his friend. Then, leaving Ventus behind, Lea and Isa walked to the castle. At some point, Lea was attacked by Heartless and lost his heart. Due to his strong heart, what was left behind became a Nobody, a being that technically does not exist. Organization XIII, an organization made up of intelligent human-like Nobodies, found him and gave him a new name and purpose. He was now Axel, Number VIII, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Axel became a dependable member of the Organization. He carried missions out quickly with his sharp chakrams, as well as his new ability to wield fire at any time and anywhere. He wanted his heart as much as the rest of the Organization. Isa was just as unlucky; he was also attacked, and taken in by the Organization. He was named Saïx, Number VII, the Luna Diviner. Together again, Axel and Saïx came up with a new plan: they would take over the Organization to get their hearts back. Axel, unable to feel anything remotely like friendship toward Saïx, remembered that he could trust Isa, and agreed to these plans. But these plans are swept to the side when a new Nobody joins the Organization. Xemnas, the leader, found Sora's Nobody and named him Roxas, Number XIII. Axel became the new member's mentor, and showed him the ropes of being a Nobody in the Organization. Roxas slowly opened up, and the two became friends, even sharing sea-salt ice cream together like Lea and Isa had done once upon a time. Axel didn't mind spending time with Roxas at all, especially when Roxas made him feel like he had a heart again. Another member joined the Organization, her name being Xion, but before they could meet properly, Axel left for Castle Oblivion. There, he met Sora, Roxas' Somebody, and his friends Donald and Goofy. Axel kept his eye on the three as they progressed through the castle. He was also aware of Sora's friend Riku also being in the castle. With this knowledge, Axel played with Sora to destroy Larxene and Marluxia, then used Riku's replica to kill Zexion. He took care of Vexen himself, right before Sora's eyes. Riku took out Lexaeus, the last of the Nobodies of Castle Oblivion not counting Axel, allowing Axel to leave immediately after his final battle with Sora. He was working as a double agent to destroy the other five Nobodies of Castle Oblivion, and succeeded. When Axel returned to the Castle that Never Was, he was surprised to see that Roxas and Xion became fast friends. At first, Axel was unsure, Xion being a puppet used by the Organization, but then allowed it to happen. He too befriended Xion, and the three began to share sea-salt ice cream at the top of Twilight Town's clock tower. Axel found himself becoming attached, and remarked in a journal entry that that must have been what his friendship with Isa once was. Abilities/Powers: Axel, as a Nobody, has the unique ability to summon his chakrams out of the air. He aims with precision, and almost always hits his target. The chakrams are large, with sharp spikes to impale enemies. With his title the Flurry of Dancing Flames comes another power, his ability to wield fire at any point in time. He has covered entire rooms from floor to ceiling in fire in battle, as well as covered his chakrams in fire before throwing them. And like all Nobodies, he can use the Dark Corridors to get around, from world to world, or somewhere else in the same world. Strength: On the Elegante, he has weak fire magic and his Dark Corridors. Weaknessed: Ice cream, Roxas and Xion, as well as his link to Saïx. Personality: Axel is what the other Organization members wish they were. He is manipulative, dastardly and just plain evil. Whatever Axel wants, Axel gets, no matter what it takes. If blood needs to be shed, blood will be shed, and Axel won't make a face at it. It's just another stop on the way to achieving his goal. Not having a heart comes in handy; he can carry out the worst of missions and never give anything a second thought. He shows no mercy to his opponents, and loves using them to get what he wants. He is charming but sly, drawing people in only to take advantage of and destroy them. With his incredible acting abilities, he can make anyone believe he has a heart. But Axel isn't all bite. On a regular day and with the right people, Axel is a laid back and relaxed individual. He even remarks that if Saïx would let him, he would nap six times a day. When work is slow, he doesn't mind taking a break and having some fun to make time go by. He lives how he wants to live and that's just fine with him. When he's with Roxas and Xion, he's cheesy and says things that would trick a regular person into believing he has a heart. In reality, Axel is either speaking from past experience as a Somebody, or as a Nobody affected by Sora's heart through Roxas, allowing him to feel as if he has his own heart. So while Axel is heartless, cunning and devious, he is also kind, loyal and too darn relaxed! Extra: He says, "Got it memorized?" too often. He loves sleeping Elegante Deaths: None yet. Warnings & Punishments: None yet. Relationships Reno: THEY TOTES LOOK ALIKE Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Kingdom Hearts